


All but Forgotten

by Trixie_Baggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fix-it fic, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Baggins/pseuds/Trixie_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s common knowledge that if a human sells their soul, once they die they become a demon.  There is a lesser known and all but forgotten fact, though, that if you have the right conditions, a demon, when they die, can become human again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All but Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alina Mae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alina+Mae).



It’s common knowledge that if a human sells their soul, once they die they become a demon. If there was a school for hunters, that would probably be the first thing taught in Demonology 101. There is a lesser known and all but forgotten fact, though, that if you have the right conditions, a demon, when they die, can become human again. They have to be repentant about what they did as a demon, they have to have the blood of someone still on the earth, and they have to have someone anchoring them. Not just an ‘I know this guy and I kind of like him and I want to get back to earth to see him’ type thing but a really powerful soul-gripping connection. Few people have those in this day and age, but there were two that had it, and she hoped that it could bring her home.

The last thing she remembered was the look of worry? on Sam’s face as Crowley’s angel blade hit home. The first thing she remembers was waking up in what could only be described as hell. Except Meg had been to hell, and that was a cakewalk compared with this. Which only left one option…Purgatory. Bingo. Monster hell. She barely dodged the Leviathan barreling down on her, and he was quickly joined by several of his friends. Meg’s first instinct was to run, and she did so. 

Somewhere in the Leviathans’ taunting, the fight or flight switch clicked and Meg turned to face them. The first Leviathan lunged and she neatly sidestepped pulling out her Seraph blade. Of all the things she expected, still having the Seraph blade was not very high on the list. 

The Leviathans stopped, temporarily stunned. ‘Now where did a demon get one of those?’ the first hissed.

Meg smirked. ‘I know a unicorn.’ When they charged, she was ready and her Seraph blade hit home.

* * *

‘You have betrayed us. You have betrayed heaven.’

The Seraph blade was raised, ready to strike and still Castiel only cowered on the floor. The angel screamed as she was stabbed in the back, and for one temporary second the light was so bright you felt like you were going blind. When the meat suit dropped, Meg stood there, a Seraph blade of her own in her hand.

Everyone in the room was staring at her and she just shrugged. ‘Somebody had to.’ Many of the angels had never killed before. Their jobs were to monitor and report, but Meg had never had it that easy. She lived because she wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty and now was no different.

Her blade now safely away, Meg smiled at Cas. Wasn’t that the only reason she did anything anymore? For her boys? She’d killed angels before, but never for any reason other than her own protection. But when Cas was lying there so scared and helpless something had clicked and she knew that if she let him die she would regret it with every fiber of her being.

* * *

Meg stood in a pile of severed Leviathan parts, black blood-goo everywhere. They would repair themselves, they always did, and then come back for her with a passion. Mainly she was just pissed off that they’d gotten through her leather jacket and actually hit skin. It was her favourite jacket and it wasn’t like she could just pop down to the Purgatory equivalent of Macy’s and pick up another one. The blood was already seeping through the layers and staining the rest of it. 

She figured it was the blood that attracted the vampires. They showed up not too long, maybe an hour in earth time, after the Leviathan incident. Only a handful of them and she figured it wouldn’t be too hard to take them out. Vamps were easier to take out than a lot of things and Meg had killed a lot of things.

They all had matching tattoos, making it pretty obvious that they were from the same nest. The seven of them fanned out in what was probably a hunting strategy they used back topside. Two of them, on either side of her, lunged at the same time and she ducked so they collided with each other. Instead of bothering with the lesser vamps, she avoided them and went straight for the head of the nest. 

* * *

‘So I guess you’re going to be the martyr today, eh Meg?’ Crowley asked in his stupidly annoying accent. ‘Great way for a demon to go out.’

‘I’m not a martyr. After everything I’ve done I don’t get to be one.’

‘How very self-sacrificial. You’re out here fight the big, bad man while Moose and Squirrel try to talk the crazy out of Cas.’

‘Cut off the head and the body will flounder. You go down, so does your entire kingdom.’

Meg was good, but Crowley had had more time to get better. In the grand scheme of things, it was Crowley 3, Meg 1. She looked at the empty backseat of the Impala where Cas should’ve been and just knew. He was gone, and he hadn’t even bothered to say goodbye. 

She stabbed, too high, and he let her. Crowley caught her arm and stabbed directly into her heart, and she let him. ‘Not even your angel bothered to come find you,’ he whispered in her ear.

‘You’re wrong. He’s not my angel. I don’t deserve him,’ she had spat back. 

‘Either way, you’re dead and I’m not. I’m going to make Cas regret everything he ever did to me.’

‘If you can catch him,’ she scoffed. ‘The Good Guys 1, Crowley 0.’ And then she breathed her last.

* * *

She cut off the head of the head and the body floundered. They did not know what to do, after all the strongest vampire they knew was now dead. The remaining members of the nest scattered, leaving Meg alone once again. Movement behind here mad her spin, dropping the vamp’s head. A vampire came at her with a wicked looking knife in his hand. She deflected with the Seraph blade and all of Azazel’s training kicked in. No matter what he did, he couldn’t get a clean shot in and she was taking her time in counter attacking. 

At first, she wasn’t too concerned by the vampire or his knife, until she realized that there was a Devil’s Trap carved into the side of it. Alright, that was weird. A hunting vampire? She had to admit, though, it was more believable than a good demon.

She held her hands up. ‘I think we should stop and think about this for a second.’

‘Why?’

‘If that knife is anything to go by, you want out of here just as bad as I do.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You have a Devil’s Trap on the side of your blade.’

‘You have no idea what I want.’

‘Enlighten me?’

‘Why should I?’ he spat. ‘Why do I have to justify anything I do to a bitch of Hell?’

‘Why don’t you tell me how you truly feel,’ she countered. Apparently, not even Purgatory could quelch the sarcasm. ‘I want to get back to my hunters, you want to get back to hunting. I think we can help each other.’

‘What does a demon know of help?’

Meg held up a necklace that Cas had found for her. It warded against angels so they couldn’t find her. She pulled the sleeve of her jacket up to reveal the bracelet that Dean had given to her so she couldn’t smoke out of her meat suit. One might think it was a curse, but if a demon was comfortable in their meat suit, it was strategic to make them change it.

‘You’d be surprised.’

* * *

Sam grabbed Ruby’s knife off the table and put it hilt –deep in the nearest demon. He turned just in time to catch another one. Dean seemed to be managing fine, but Meg had her hands full. There was a tiny part of him that thought he should just leave her. After all, she would have whatever happened to her coming. But then he remembered everything she had done for him, and he jumped the table to pull the demon off of her. 

The surprised look on her face confirmed his thoughts. She wasn’t used to people helping her, or people offering to help her and then following through. ‘Thanks.’ It was his turn to look surprised. He’d never heard Meg say Thank You and actually mean it. 

‘You don’t need to thank me. I promised you I’d have your back.’ It was then that Meg smiled, an actual, genuine, pleased, happy smile. And Sam actually smiled back.

* * *

It starts out like a really bad joke. A vampire and a demon walk into Purgatory…..well you can finish it. Meg knew nothing about this vamp except that he was in some way associated with hunters. She was also associated with hunters and had tried to tell him that but he hadn’t believed her. 

Every time he talked she wanted to shoot herself. Or him. Meg really wasn’t that picky. Crowley had had that stupid Cockney accent and this guy had an accent from down south somewhere. New Orleans her brain supplied somehow. Whatever it was, she couldn’t stand it. Luckily he wasn’t the type to share much so that she didn’t really have to.

Against all odds, the two of them came to some kind of agreement. They would work together in order to survive Purgatory. He had wanted some kind of assurance that she wasn’t the same type of backstabber like every other demon he’d met. So she had sworn on the Seraph blade and the angel that had given it to her. 

The vampire just raised his eyebrows. ‘He’s dead, isn’t he?’

‘Nope,’ she had responded. ‘Despite all the odds, Cas and his boys are still alive.’

‘His boys?’

‘His human pets.’

‘No love lost between you guys huh?’

‘Humanity has done nothing for me.’

‘But you still want to be a human?’

Meg looked up, stunned for a second. ‘What makes you think that?’

‘I’ve been here before, darling. I know that you have to be human to get out of here.’

‘And…?’

‘How are you going to manage it?’

‘I have my ways. Don’t worry about it.’

* * *

‘Where in the hell did you get that?’ Sam looked angry and grossed out and maybe just a tiny bit relieved.

‘I have my ways. Don’t worry about it.’

‘I do worry about it Meg, and for good reason, too. You have a history of making bad decisions that get us all in trouble.’

‘You’re much too tense, Moose. Try to lighten up and live a little.’

‘I’m serious, Meg.’

‘So am I?’

‘Did someone die?’

‘No.’

‘Okay.’

Sam went back to the motel room desk to finish translating the spell. Meg was actually surprised that he was going to drop the topic. Whenever he opened his mouth to speak she was ready to defend herself and her actions. 

Something tipped Sam off to that and he stopped working to look at her. It amazed him how much she had grown. When they had first met she was a demon lying to them to raise the King of Hell. Now she was a demon lying to everyone else to raze the King of Hell.

‘Meg?’

‘Yeah, Sammy?’

‘Thanks.’

‘For what?’

‘Everything. Everything you’ve done for us. To help.’

She looked shocked, like she couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not. If she was being honest with herself she was just as, if not more, grateful that the Winchesters and Cas had taken her in. But Meg wasn’t in a habit of being honest with anyone, including herself. 

‘Don’t thank me yet, Moose. We haven’t gotten out of this alive yet.’

‘I know. But it’s the thought that counts.’

Meg stared at the nails she had just painted and tried to look bored and unaffected. Eventually she looked back at Sam and nodded. He knew that was the closest thing he was going to get to a ‘You’re welcome’ so he dropped it.

* * *

‘Duck’ was all she said, and to her surprise the vampire did. She jumped over him and lunged at a demon. Her Seraph blade hit its mark easily. ‘That was a demon,’ the vampire said, maybe a tiny bit in shock.

‘Gee, why don’t you tell me something I don’t know.’

‘But you’re also a demon.’

‘I do in fact know that, thanks.’

‘You killed a demon and you are a demon.’

‘So?’

‘I thought you guys stuck together.’

‘That particular demon had a Crowley loyalty. ‘

‘And?’

‘I’m a Lucifer girl, myself.’

‘I see.’ The vampire looked like he was trying to figure out all of the dynamics of everything. ‘Watch out,’ he finally said and his blade, devil’s trap and all, went straight into the heart of the nearest demon. ‘Wanna leave?’ he asked Meg.

‘After you.’

Demon and vampire took off running through the woods until they finally felt that they were clear.

‘Crowley?’

‘Yup.’

‘How do they know?’

‘Well, the Lucifer demons and the Crowley demons perform different rituals so we have different scents, and also, I killed most of those demons myself so they kind of have it out for me.’

‘How many have you killed?’

‘Just demons, or monsters in general?’

‘Monsters in general.’

‘I can’t remember.’

‘Didn’t you try to recruit them? I ran into a Crowley demon who tried to get me to join their little army.’

‘At first I did, but Lucifer is in the cage, not a whole lot I can do. I kill monsters because I found some hunters and…..’ Meg trailed off. What were they to her? They weren’t her family, or her lovers, or her partners. They were just her boys. ‘….And I cleaned up my act.’

‘Same here. I’ve been in Purgatory a few times before, and last time it was a hunter who got me out. We both learned so much from each other. From an early age I saw what a bloodlust did to a vampire and a I resolved not to be a part of that. For the most part I wasn’t, but my hunter helped me too.’

‘Couple of unconventional monsters here, aren’t we?’

‘You can say that again.’

‘Why are there so many monsters coming after us?’ Meg asked, noticing some movement on the outskirts of her vision. 

‘They can smell the human on us.’

As soon as he said that, a handful of Djinn came into view. Meg had never liked Djinn, they had a way of showing you what you want most in the world, and then taking it away from you. The vampire , it seemed, liked them even less. 

‘Back to back?’ she suggested and he agreed.

The vampire and the demon moved into position, both of them raised the blades that they had. The Djin, however, seemed unconcerned, given that there was no sheep blood in sight. When the first one charged, the spells they had on their arms extending to their fingertips now, Meg moved quickly and beheaded her. The Djinn stopped and stared. So it would seem that a Seraph blade could kill pretty much everything. That would come in handy.

They seemed smarter now, and would go straight for the vampire and avoid the demon with her mysterious knife. Unfortunately for them, Meg was on a mission and when she was on a mission, she was pretty much unstoppable. 

By the end of it, Meg was covered with Djinn blood, but she actually felt alive. She didn’t know what that said about her, that unless she was with Cas, she felt most alive in hell.

* * *

Why do you kill, Meg?’ Dean had asked her once. Sam was off doing research in a library somewhere (his dream job) and no one had seen Cas in a while so it was just the two of them. 

‘Sorry?’

‘Why do you kill? Not like monsters and stuff, just regular people?’

‘It makes me feel alive.’

‘What?’

‘There’s something about taking someone’s life that makes you feel alive. A contentment about crushing someone’s dreams the way your own were crushed.’

‘I guess that’s the difference between you and me?’

‘Do tell.’

‘Your dreams were taken from you and you want to take someone else’s. My dreams were taken from me and I want to give other people theirs.’

‘That may be true, but that’s not right. The difference between you and me is that you’re an optimist. I’m a realist.’ Meg curled up into a ball into the passenger seat and was quiet for the rest of the trip.

* * *

‘We’re never getting out of here.’

‘Have a little faith, maybe.’

‘Faith? What is there to have faith in?’

‘Each other.’

‘You’re kidding me.’

‘What?’

‘You realize we haven’t even exchanged names yet, right?’

‘Oh, yeah. How have we been communicating?’

‘Well, we kind of just talk and then assume we’re talking to the person that’s not trying to kill us. I’m Meg, by the way.’ The demon held her hand out.

‘Benny,’ the vampire replied taking it.

‘Benny. We’re still never getting out of here.’

‘I’ve done it before.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah, but the person has to be human.’

‘What a coincidence.’

‘Oh?’

‘I’m trying to do a spell that will turn me back into a human.’

‘What do you need for that?’

‘Uh…let’s see. I need regret, check, a strong tie to someone still on earth, bingo, and the blood of a human still on earth. Which I need.’

‘You have the first two, but I might be able to help you out with the last one.’

‘Oh, do tell. Does the hunter vampire have secret stores of human blood somewhere?’

‘Only in me.’

‘Fascinating.’

‘I was on blood bags for a while, but then I got hurt. I needed fresh blood, but I couldn’t feed off an innocent human. My….friend, the hunter, he offered his, and I took it. I got sent here shortly after. Purgatory isn’t like earth, we don’t have to feed here, time just kind of stops, so I still have his blood in my system.’

‘You’re going to come in handy, Benny.’

* * *

‘Why did you do that?’

‘He was going to kill you. You looked like you could need a hand.’

‘You’re a vampire. I’m a human. A hunter, nonetheless. We don’t exactly help each other out.’

‘Hunter or not, you’re human. I need a human to get me out of here.’

‘Why?’

‘I need to go home.’

‘And what do I get out of it?’

‘You get to go home.’

‘How do I know that you’re not going to just kill me?’

‘You don’t. But you don’t have a whole lot of options.’

‘True. I’m Dean, by the way.’

‘Benny.’

‘Well, Benny, if this is anything to go by,’ Dean looked around the pile of vampire bodies that the two were standing in the middle of, ‘you’re going to come in handy.’

* * *

They had to fight their way through an army of monsters to get back to the door. Meg looked around and grabbed a piece of bark that looked bowl-esque. ‘Ready?’ she asked Benny.

‘Ready.’

Meg took her seraph blade and cut open Benny’s wrist. She cut open hers and held both of them over the piece of bark. The incantation was difficult, but surprisingly not one of the most difficult ones she’d ever done. When it was done, she dipped the Seraph blade into the blood mixture. She gave Benny a look before drinking what was left. 

It hadn’t worked. Or maybe it hadn’t seemed to work. When she tried, Meg’s eyes still turned black. And then her hand picked up the Seraph blade and plunged it straight into her heart. She didn’t know why she did that. She felt the searing pain before her whole world blacked out.

* * *

She can still feel the pain. She can still feel the way her flesh burned and how it pulled screams that she didn’t want to give from her. And when she closes her eyes she can still see that smirk on Christian Campbell’s face. It hurt, but maybe not as much as the truth did. By now Dean, Sam and Clarence would be gone. They weren’t coming back. There was no way they would come back to save nothing but a demon.

And then she saw him. Dean Winchester in all of his plaid glory. She laughed, she couldn’t help it. They had come back. They had come back for her. Dean found her clothes and carried her back upstairs. When she had tried to walk, her feet hurt too much, and he had opted to carry her.

She had actually liked it. The feeling of someone stronger’s arms around her. She liked feeling like someone would protect her from whatever came. She liked it when they ran into some demons and Dean set her down and stood over her, killing whatever came near them.

* * *

Meg was lying on the ground, and he was standing over her, killing anything that dared to come near them. A demon was coming from the other side, but he couldn’t see it. She grabbed her Seraph blade and beheaded it. He turned to look at her.

‘Thanks. Feeling better at all?’

‘Much, actually. But I also feel, different.’

A demon came out of nowhere, and got a decent shot in. Meg’s shoulder started to bleed and she cursed. She did what she always did, and fought through the pain. When the demons were all dead, Benny looked at her, and his eyes darkened. She stepped back and held her Seraph blade up. 

He took one step towards her, almost unconsciously, before managing to compose himself. ‘I-uh-I think your spell worked,’ he managed to get out. Meg stared at him for a moment before remembering her shoulder. 

‘I smell human?’

‘Very.’

‘Then let’s get out of here, my friend.’

‘Yes, lets.’

They figured that her shoulder could wait, and they Benny’s soul went into her arm. He would hitch a ride back to his body, and then the two of them would go their separate ways. If she was being honest with herself, Meg was going to miss him. But demon or not, Meg was never honest with herself.

* * *

It took an enormous amount of trust for Benny to do this. He was entrusting his soul, the most important part of anyone’s life, to this person that he barely knew. For all he knew, they were just going to throw him into the nearest ditch when they got topside. And even if they kept their word, how did he know that his instructions were clear enough? He had explicitly explain everything, but what if they weren’t good with directions?

But as it turned out, he had nothing to fear. They carried through with their end of the bargain, and Benny was back to his normal self. The human, however, was not. Benny used his fangs to rip open a vein on his wrist and held it out to them. ‘Here.’

‘Wha-what?’

‘As I’m sure you’re aware, vampire blood has healing powers.’

‘Yeah, so?’

‘And you obviously need some healing right about now.’ Benny indicated the extensive injuries up and down the human’s torso.

‘Well…thanks, I guess,’ the human replied, drinking from his wrist. Almost instantly he felt better, as his wounds began to heal.

‘So what’s next for you?’

‘I’m gonna track down my brother, and we’re gonna continue doing what we do.’

‘Good.’

‘You?’

‘I’m heading back to New Orleans, got some unfinished business with the Old Man.’

‘Hey Benny?’

‘You need anything you call, right?’

‘Sure. Same goes for you.’

‘Alright. See you around, man.’

‘Yeah, see ya Dean.’

* * *

It took an enormous amount of trust for Benny to do this. He was entrusting his soul, everything that made him who he was, to someone else. A demon, no less. Everyone knew what demons did with souls. It would’ve been so easy for her to just throw the soul in the nearest ditch once she got topside and no one would even suspect anything. Or worse, go straight back to Hell with it. Not monster hell, hell hell. Her hell. And even if she was honourable, what if she couldn’t follow directions well?

As it turned out, though, he had nothing to worry about. Meg followed through, and Benny was back to his normal self. The same couldn’t be said for the human, however. Benny used his fangs to rip open a vein on his wrist and held it out to her. ‘Here.’

‘Wha-what?’

‘As I’m sure you’re aware, vampire blood has healing capabilities.’

‘So?’

‘It’s pretty obvious you need some healing right now.’ Benny indicated the deep wound in her shoulder and then various other cuts on her torso and arms.

‘Well…thanks, I think,’ she said, moving to take his wrist. Meg was still trying to get used to this being offered help, and accepting the help when it was offered. She started to drink and she instantly felt better as her injuries started to heal.

‘So what’s next for you?’

‘I’m gonna go find my unicorn. You?’

‘I’m going to track down the hunter I was telling you about. Before I got send back to Purgatory, hunting was pretty much my life.’

‘Probably see you around then?’

‘Definitely.’

‘Take care of yourself, Meg.’

‘You do the same, Benny.’

* * *

It was hard, tracking him down. He’d moved around a lot and Benny just didn’t have the same connections he used to. He eventually found him, and who he thought was the love of his life. Fast forward, the Old Man was dead, and he had no direction. That’s when he went back to Dean and the vampire-hunter duo was nearly unstoppable. 

* * *

It was hard, tracking him down. He’d moved around a lot, and Benny just didn’t have the same connections he used to. He eventually found him, and his brother. Fast forward and he’d been assimilated into their little group. Dean, Sam and him were nearly unstoppable. They did have an angel, Cas he thought his name was, stop in from time to time, but he was gone a lot too.

* * *

It was hard, tracking him down. He’d moved around a lot, and Meg just didn’t have the same connections she used to. She eventually found him, tired, worn out, and wrecked with grief. Fast forward and the two of them were as happy as they’d ever been. They both hunted now, working (and living) together. She was still trying to get used to being human, and he helped her make the adjustment. It just seemed so perfect, like both of them had been together forever, and the angel-human duo was nearly unstoppable.

* * *

‘Cas!’ Dean called, announcing the arrival of the angel. Sam appeared from nowhere and Benny came out from the back room where he had been sharpening his blade. 

‘Cas.’

‘Sam.’

‘Cas.’

‘Benny.’

The vampire and the angel were still at odds with each other a little bit. For so long Cas had been the only person in the Winchesters’ little circle that they could come to with their problems. He had been the one they relied on, and now they relied on someone else. But he supposed that was okay. After all, now he had someone else relying on him. Two someone elses actually.

‘Dean, Sam, Benny, I think it’s time you met my fiancée.’

‘You have a fiancée?’ Dean’s tone of voice was almost as incredulous as the look on his face. ‘Sammy, our little Cas went and grew up.’

‘Dean, shut up. You jerk.’

‘Bitch.’

‘Why now, Cas?’

‘Because she’s pregnant.’

Jaws dropped. Literally. 

‘Wait…wait…wait.’ Dean looked like someone was trying to explain nuclear fission to him. Honestly, he probably would’ve understood the nuclear fission better. ‘You had a girlfriend,’ a nod from Cas, ‘now she’s your fiancée’ another nod from Cas ‘and now you’re telling us you knocked her up?’

He looked at Sam, trying to understand.

‘He means you got her pregnant, Cas.’

‘Oh, well then yes, I believe I just said that.’

‘Well then, I guess we’ve got to meet this girl, then. Bring her in, Cas.’

Cas left and came back holding the hand of a very pregnant looking Meg. Meg looked around the room and smirked her traditional smirk. ‘Hello, boys.’

Jaws dropped. Literally.

‘You…you…she…Cas…’ It appeared that Dean was having trouble forming coherent sentences. 

‘Wait…Meg??’ Everyone turned in surprise to see Benny standing there. 

‘Benny???’

[fin]


End file.
